The True Hero
by StupidChocolateGurl
Summary: What if Gollum was killed when Frodo tossed him over the cliff by the cave? How then would the ring be destroyed once Frodo decides that the ring is his? One-shot fic!


Disclaimer: I wish more than anything that I owned "Lord of the Rings" but unfortunately I don't. J.R.R. Tolkien is a genius.  
  
A/N- This is my first "Lord of the Rings" story, so I hope you guys like it. This story is told from Sam's point of view. Please r/r and tell me what you think. Thanks! I decided to change this to a one-shot fic.  
  
I can't carry Mr. Frodo much further. My muscles ache and I can feel my stomach devouring itself because there is only emptiness inside of me. We haven't eaten for what seems like weeks. My mouth has become as dry as a desert. The saliva in my mouth is the only thing left for me to sip. I gave the last few drops of water to Mr. Frodo. He is the ring bearer, and his survival is all that matters.  
  
The mountain of fire just seems to be getting steeper as I slowly scrape my feet on the sharp rocks. I have to concentrate now on carrying Mr. Frodo into the mountain in order to keep myself moving. I don't even know where my energy is coming from to be exact. We are so close, yet so far.  
  
My muscles are now aching to the point where I don't think I can carry him much further. Just as I'm about to give up, my eyes gaze upwards to an opening.  
  
"Look Mr. Frodo, a door, we're almost there!" I exclaim as I let out a sigh of relief. Frodo shifts and I lose my balance, slowly tumbling down onto the rough surface. I am struggling for air now. I can feel a sharp pain on my legs as they scrape against the black rocks. But that doesn't matter, only the destruction of the ring does. I look at Frodo for any signs of life. He opens his bright blues eyes, gazing up blankly towards the cloudy sky.  
  
"Sam?" he says quietly. I crawl to him and set his head on my lap once again.  
  
"I'm hear Mr. Frodo," I reassured him.  
  
"I can still see him. Are we almost there?" he asks slowly.  
  
"There's a doorway into the mountain just ahead. I just need a breather and then I can carry you the rest of the way."  
  
"No Sam, you've done enough, I can carry myself." After a few seconds, Frodo gradually sits up. "We must be rid of it once and for all." A burst of energy springs Frodo up as he runs up the mountain and into the doorway. For the first time in a long time, my lips spread into a smile. In just a matter of moments, we will be rid of it.  
  
As I run into the opening I glance down and see a river of lava and I am surrounded by smoke. The pathway is narrow, but safe. Hold on, where is Mr. Frodo?  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" I call out.  
  
I continue to walk forward in hopes that Mr. Frodo will soon appear in front of me.  
  
"I'm hear Sam," he replies. The smoke is clearing up enough so that I can see him. He's still holding onto the ring. Why? Toss it in!  
  
"Throw it in!" I call out. What is he waiting for? I stand and wait patiently for him to destroy it.  
  
Finally he turns around and looks up at me. The power of the ring has taken hold of him! I see it in his eyes.  
  
"The ring is mine!"  
  
"No." He slips it on.  
  
"No!" This can't be! Not after all we've been through. Sauron you filth! Wait, I can see his footsteps in the dirt. He's walking towards me. Now is the time I must make a decision or else the world will fall.  
  
I stare at the ground, waiting for Frodo to get closer. I have to act quickly. "Mr. Frodo, stop! Listen to your Sam!"  
  
He stopped. "Get out of my way!" He's right in front of me.  
  
"I can't do that Mr. Frodo."  
  
"You can't have it, the ring is mine! My own!"  
  
"Listen to yourself! The ring has taken hold of you! You must destroy it before it destroys you!" Please Mr. Frodo, don't make me do this.  
  
"I won't destroy it! Get out of my way before I destroy you!"  
  
Tears are now flooding my face. He's still in front of me. It's now or never.  
  
"Please forgive me." I reach out to grab a hold of Frodo. I have successfully gotten a hold of him. I search for his hand. "Take it off!"  
  
"No!" I suddenly feel the wind knocked out of me. I grab onto where I was hit. Wait, that's his hand! The pain no longer fazes me. I grab onto his hand with both of my hands. "Let go! It's mine!" No Mr. Frodo, I can't. Evil must die here and now.  
  
I have found the ring! As I grab hold of it, I pull with all of my might. As Frodo reappears, I slip and fall back. I feel the ground disappear from under me. I look up at Mr. Frodo as my life begins to flash before my eyes. His anger has now changed to fear and sorrow. I stretch out my arm in hopes of him grabbing a hold of it. He has, but he has fallen forward, landing hard on the ground. My body hits hard onto the wall of rock. As I make impact, the ring slips out of my hand, and falls into the lava. The reign of Sauron is over.  
  
I look back up at Mr. Frodo. "Don't let go Sam, I've got you." But he hasn't got me; I can feel my hand slipping, as well as my life. My end has come, I'm ready to go.  
  
"Don't you dare give up on me!" Frodo shouts as he stares into my eyes. He's right, I cannot abandon him, not now. I combine all of my strength as I throw up my other arm and grab a hold of his arm. He struggles to pull me up. I made it, I'm safely back on rocky path. After catching our breath, we stand up as the mountain begins to shake and the path begins to fall into the lava. We run out, barely in time to dodge the river of lava. There's a huge rock that we leap onto.  
  
You know the rest of the story, so why should I bother repeating it? I have fulfilled my purpose, and now I live a happy life with my wife and children. I'm now truly at peace, even though I've said goodbye to a dear friend.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you guys liked it. I two ideas in mind for the ending, but I chose this one. If you would like me to write an alternate ending, just let me know and I will. 


End file.
